goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Blob That Ate Everyone
The Blob That Ate Everyone is the fifty-fifth book in the original ''Goosebumps'' book series. It was first published in 1997. The illustration on the cover shows The Blob on a street with various items beneath its tongue. Blurb Read it and Scream! A famous horror writer. That's what Zackie Beauchamp wants to be. He's writing a story about a giant blob monster. A pink slimy creature who eats up an entire town! Then Zackie finds the typewriter. In a burned down antique store. He takes it home and starts typing. But there's something really odd about that typewriter. Something really dangerous. Because now every scary word Zackie writes is starting to come true... Plot Zackie Beauchamp is a young boy who wrote a story about himself and his best friend Alex Iarocci. Then The Blob attacks Zackie and Alex, but it turns out it is really a story that Zackie wrote to entertain his friends during a boring Spring Break day. Alex likes the story a lot. Zackie's other best friend, Adam Levin, mocks it which earned him a push from Alex. Zackie reveals his goal in life is to be a great horror writer. Adam makes a big deal about how he never gets scared, and then gets horrified by a cat. Later that night, Zackie and Alex stumble upon an entire block of a small shopping center that has been destroyed by lightning. Zackie sees a sign on one of the dilapidated buildings that says "Danger-- Keep Out," and his first instinct is to keep in. He forces Alex to join him inside the abandoned and crumbling storefront. Alex sanely suggests that maybe a flooded and gutted building is not a good place for two twelve-year-old children to go snooping, but before Zackie can nay-say her, he gets shocked by a loose wire. Alex tells him his whole body was encased in a blue flame. Zackie spots an old typewriter in the shop and decides he will take it. A woman enters the abandoned store. The woman shines her light on the two children, who huddle down to hide from her. Upon being hit with the light, Zackie pretends to be a statue and this fools the woman. But then she comes back physically accosts both Zackie and Alex, and angrily asks these two children if they are "doing some late night shopping." She introduces herself as Mrs. Carter, and tells the children that this was her store. Zackie sees this as the perfect time to ask if he can have the typewriter. She gives it to him and also gives him a free pen. Zackie's parents naturally make fun of him upon his return home, though only about the whole wanting a typewriter thing. He sets the machine up in his bedroom and it begins to bathe in a blue glow. This causes him to excitedly utter, "My typewriter!" At school the next day, Zackie tells Alex about the blue glow and how he is going to retype the Blob story on the creepy typewriter, because then that will make the story even scarier. Zackie opens his locker and a mouse that Adam jokingly placed inside his locker jumps out at him. He gets scared and some people laugh at him. After everyone laughs at him, Alex helpfully picks off the mouse hair from his shoulder. That night, Zackie is still obsessing over his embarrassment. He tells Alex that people were making "mouse faces" at him all day. Zackie starts writing the new draft of the Blob story on the typewriter. Zackie's new first line is "IT WAS A DARK AND STORMY NIGHT" and this causes the sky outside to suddenly pour down rain all over his red dog house. The power goes out in the house, but Zackie tells Alex that he is going to keep writing, since all great horror writers should write by candle-light. "Cool" is her response. Zackie's next line is "THE WIND BEGAN TO HOWL." Zackie's next line states that Alex and Zackie were all alone in the darkened house. Zackie forgot about his father down in the basement, who has now disappeared. Alex tries to convince Zackie that everything he is typing is coming true, but Zackie is stubborn. Alex grabs Zackie's handwritten draft and types the next line of the story: "THEY HEARD A KNOCK ON THE DOOR." Then there is a knock on the door. When Zackie goes to answer the door, there is no one there, so Zackie sits down at the typewriter and writes that Adam is at the front door. And so he is. Zackie types the storm ending to prove to Adam that his typewriter can control reality. Adam mocks Zackie and grabs hold of the typewriter. Adam writes that the blob monster is waiting in Zackie's basement for some fresh meat, then turns and runs out of the house. The children suddenly hear a series of thuds leading from the basement... the door opens... and it is merely Zackie's father. Alex drags Zackie down into the basement to see whether or not there is in fact a monstrous blob waiting for them. There is not. The following Saturday, Zackie's mother sends him out to pick up some food items. He goes into a local meat market run by friendly Italians. Zackie returns home to work on his book. Zackie's mother interrupts his story and asks him to return to the market for a loaf of bread. Zackie bikes back to the market and sees... a giant blob attacking the whole town. A random woman tells Zackie as she is running away that, "It's a horrible monster!" The blob begins to eat various police officers and citizens in the manner which Zackie has already written. As the carnage is unfolding, Zackie tries to remember exactly what he had written so as to predict what occurs next. Naturally, Zackie had already typed that the blob monster followed him home. Zackie races home but then he remembers that he wrote himself falling off his bike. Alex and Adam see the blob monster chasing Zackie. Adam thinks the creature is some sort of balloon. The Blob Monster eats Adam. Alex and Zackie continue to run from the monster towards Zackie's house. Once inside, the two race towards the typewriter as the sound of the blob monster entering the house fills the living room where Zackie fails to get the typewriter to function. The Blob bursts in and swallows the typewriter, before Zackie can type a word. Zackie suddenly remembers the pen the woman gave him. Maybe it has the same powers as the typewriter! But the Blob eats it too. Zackie and Alex are trapped. Zackie remembers how when Adam wrote something on the typewriter it did not come true. Maybe Zackie does not need the typewriter at all, maybe the power to change things is within him? And so the story ends with Zackie using the power to destroy the Blob Monster and bring back Adam. The three laughed happily ever after... ...then the surprise is revealed. The story reveals that a Pink blob was reading the story to his Green friend. The Green blob thinks it's great, especially when they eat Adam. But then Green suggests that Pink changes the ending to a happy ending. So Pink change the ending to have the blob eat everyone. Reprints and rereleases The Blob That Ate Everyone received its first reprint in February 2006. It received a second reprint on April 28, 2015 as the twenty-eight book in Classic Goosebumps series, and as a tie-in to the ''Goosebumps'' film. Gallery = theblobthatateeveryone-reprint.jpg|2006 reprint. Theblobthatateeveryone-classicreprint.jpg|''Classic Goosebumps'' reprint. |-| Information = International releases Television adaptation The Blob That Ate Everyone was adapted into an episode of the ''Goosebumps'' TV series. It is the twenty-third episode of season two, and the forty-second episode overall. Goosebumpswiki-tvepisode-button2.png|Click here for a full article about the television adaptation.|link=:The Blob That Ate Everyone/TV_episode Artwork The Blob That Ate Everyone - The Blob 1.jpg|Original 1996 artwork by Tim Jacobus. Theblobthatateeveryone-classicgoosebumps-fullart.jpg|''Classic Goosebumps'' artwork by Brandon Dorman. Trivia *The concept of the monster in the story is an obvious reference and/or tribute to the 1958 movie, The Blob and the 1988 remake of the same name. **''The Blob'' movie was actually referenced in the ''Goosebumps'' film. References in other media *The Blob appears as an antagonist in the Goosebumps film. Category:Goosebumps Category:Goosebumps (television series) Category:Monsters Category:Magic Category:Villains Category:Animals Category:Cats Category:Spring Category:Blobs Category:Basements Category:Series 1 Category:Books Released In 1997 Category:Books with a Monster from the film Category:Covers by Tim Jacobus Category:Classic Goosebumps Category:Classic Goosebumps Movie tie ins